Senior Citizen Discount
by Jen2261
Summary: MoJo OneShot. Maureen has a big complaint with a cashier over a pair of shoes. Rated T for language and reference to alcohol.


**A/N: This is a story that happened to me and one of my friends a while ago and I figured it would be a great oneshot to write for MoJo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT....as much as that would ROCK!!**

**SENIOR CITIZEN DISCOUNT**

**"What do you think Pookie?" Maureen asked walking out the dressing room wearing a pair of skin-tight leather pants and a red tank top. **

**"I think it looks like the thousands of other leather pants you have stuffed in your closet" Joanne said raising her eyebrow looking Maureen up and down, unable to help herself.**

**"They are not like the other pairs I have. Theses have belt loops where I can hook on my chain" Maureen said smiling making Joanne shake her head. "Besides, you like me in leather pants, I saw you checking me out." Maureen said smirking as she walked back in the dressing room. Joanne simply cleared her throat, glad no one was around to see her blushing.**

**"So are you going to get them?" Joanne asked turning around to look at a rack of vests. Hearing no answer after a few seconds Joanne turned around as the door to the dressing room swung open.**

**"No i think you were right..." Maureen said walking out the room with the pants in her hand. Stopping to look down at the pants she frowned. "They do look like my other pairs" Maureen said pouting causing Joanne to laugh.**

**"So what are you getting?" Maureen asked as she walked over to Joanne. Setting the pants down she frowned when she saw the rack of clothes Joanne was looking at. Joanne really needed to expand her dress attire. While Maureen thought Joanne looked hot in a dress shirt and tie, she looked even hotter when she was in next to nothing when they were alone. Joanne had a body to die for and Maureen didn't know why she didn't like to show it. **

**"Nothing just looking. I don't see anything I want" Joanne said shrugging. **

**"Well I do. Come on" Maureen said grabbing Joanne's hand and pulling her over to the shoe section. Smiling at the heels she had spotted from across the store she now frowned. The heels were cute, well at least she thought they were before seeing the small polka dot design.**

**"You're getting thoses?" Joanne asked looking at the shoes then at Maureen. Maureen sighed and shook her head no. "I was but they're ugly now" Maureen said as she began to look through the other pairs of shoes. **

**"Thoses are okay" Joanne said pointing to a box of penny loafers. Maureen frowned and looked over at her girlfriend.**

**"Thoses...are old people shoes"**

**"Not necessarily"**

**"Joanne, look at them. I mean come on. You think i would be caught dead wearing those?" Maureen asked looking down at her shoes then at Joanne.**

**"No, but I would" Joanne said and reached in her pocket. Pulling out her wallet Joanne handed Maureen at $20 bill. "Buy thoses for me while I pull the car around. We can go somewhere else when we leave here" Joanne said smiling and kissing Maureen's lips quickly and disappearing into the pouring rain. Maureen sighed with a pout as she walked over to the shoes. Looking through the boxes briefly she found a size 8 and tucked the box under her arm heading to the check-out.**

**"Theses are ugly" Maureen mumbled as she stared at the picture on the box. **

**"Next?" She heard and looked up at the cashier as she took a step forward and set the box on the counter in front of the teenage boy with a mohawk.**

**"Will this be all?" The boy asked looking at the shoes then up at Maureen.**

**"Yes" Maureen said nodding as she handed the guy the boy the $20 bill Joanne had given her.**

**"Would you like to use your senior citizen discount?" the boy asked not looking up as he took the money. Maureen froze and looked at the boy as if he had two heads. **

**"My what?" Maureen asked clearly shocked and annoyed.**

**"Senior Citizen Discount." the boy said glancing up. Seeing the look on his face he frowned. "Its when you get a discount for being over 55 and-" **

**"I know what it means! Are you saying I look 55?" Maureen asked slamming her fists on the counter, making the boy flinch.**

**"No I just-" **

**"Do I look like I'm anywhere near 50? Do I have grey hair? Wrinkles?" Maureen yelled leaning over the counter to get in the boy's face.**

**"Miss We-" **

**"No! I want to speak to your manager! Yeah. You can't go around calling people old!" Maureen yelled.**

**"Honey? What's going on? Why is it taking so long?" Joanne asked walking through the door and over to Maureen who was by now turning red.**

**"This jackass called me old!" Maureen yelled looking at the boy who looked horrified.**

**"No I didn't. I-I just asked if she wanted to....to use the senior citizen discount" the boy stuttered.**

**"Exactly my point! You practically put me in a nursing home" Maureen yelled throwing her hands up.**

**"Honey, calm down" Joanne said placing a hand on Maureen's shoulder.**

**"No! I won't calm down." Maureen snapped crossing her arms.**

**"Is there a problem here?" A woman asked walking up behind the young boy, the name tag on her chest revealing that she was the manager.**

**"Yes there's a problem...Tracy!" Maureen yelled reading her name tag. "You're employee just called me old!" Maureen exclaimed causing Joanne to sigh.**

**"Really? Is this true Anthony?" Tracy asked looking at the boy who shook his head.**

**"No. I just asked her if she wanted to use a senior citizen discount" he said looking back at her.**

**"Which is my point. Thats calling me old! Do I look 55 to you?" Maureen asked Tracy.**

**"No ma'am. But as you can see we must ask every customer if they want to use the discount" Tracy said pointing to a sign next to the register reading: **_**Every customer will be asked if they wish to use the senior citizen discount. ID is required. **_**Maureen's mouth fell open as she looked at the sign, the writing in bold red letters.**

**"I'm sorry for any misunderstanding ma'am" Tracy said looking at Maureen with an apologetic gaze. Maureen blinked and looked at the woman then back at Joanne who had a smirk on her face as if she was trying not to laugh.**

**"Here's your change" the boy said handing Maureen a few dollars followed by the shoe box. Maureen huffed and snatched the box and change away from the boy before walking out the store hastily.**

**"Thank you." Joanne said smiling at the woman and boy before hurrying after Maureen. **

**"Honey...calm down" Joanne said giggling as she hurried to the car just as Maureen shut the passenger door.**

**"Its not funny Pookie. Do I look 50?" Maureen asked crossing her arms and pouting as Joanne got into the driver's side. **

**"Baby. They ask everyone. No you don't look 50" Joanne said shaking her head as she pulled onto the street.**

**"Well if I don't look 50 then there was no reason to ask me about the discount. They have to know how rude that is" Maureen said turning her head to look out the window. Joanne simply sighed and continued to drive, looking at Maureen every now and then.**

**"I told you thoses were old people shoes" Maureen mumbled still staring out the window. Joanne simply smirked and they continued the rest of the drive in silence. **

**"Where are we going?" Maureen asked looking over at Joanne as she made a turn opposite of the way to where they lived.**

**"To relax" Joanne said simply as she pulled up to a familiar bar and parked. **

**"Why'd you bring me here?" Maureen asked as Joanne got out of the car. **

**"To relax" Joanne said walking around the car and opening Maureen's door. Helping her out Joanne grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the bar. Maureen looked around for a minute then back to Joanne.**

**"Baby why don't you get us a table while i go to the bathroom then we can get a drink" Joanne said smiling. **

**"Maybe I should go to the bathroom too. Look in the mirror and make sure I don't have wrinkles." Maureen said pouting.**

**"Baby!" Joanne snapped turning Maureen's face towards her. "You are not old okay?" **

**Maureen huffed and moved her face then walked towards a table as Joanne sighed and headed towards the bar. **

**"Hey Jerry" Joanne said smiling as she walked up and leaned on the bar. The guy behind the bar looked over at Joanne and smiled as he walked over to her.**

**"Hey Jo. The usual?" **

**"Yes but I brought my girlfriend tonight and I need a favor" Joanne said smiling and pointing over to the table where Maureen was sitting, her elbow on the table with her chin cradling in her hand.**

**"The infamous Maureen. What do you need?" Jerry asked smiling. Joanne leaned forward and whispered something in his ear quickly. Recieving a nod Joanne thanked him then walked back over to the table, taking a seat across from Maureen. Maureen looked up at Joanne then back at the table.**

**"Do you know what you want to drink?" Joanne asked looking at her lover.**

**"A rum and coke is fine" Maureen mumbled. Joanne shook her head and looked up as Jerry walked up with a pen and pad in his hand.**

**"What can I get you ladies to drink?" **

**"I'll take a glass of white wine" Joanne said smiling. Jerry nodded and turned towards Maureen.**

**"And you?" **

**"Rum and coke" She said simply.**

**"A rum and coke?" Jerry asked amazed and crossed his arm. Maureen stared at him like he had two heads.**

**"Yes"**

**"Right. Aren't you underage?"**

**"No!" Maureen said amazed. "I'm 24"**

**"Uh huh. Can I see some ID please?" Jerry asked staring at her.**

**"For God sakes" Maureen said reaching in her back pocket and pulling out her wallet. She pulled out her ID and handed it to him. After looking it over for a second he nodded.**

**"Sorry about that. One rum and coke coming up" Jerry said handing her back her ID then walking away. Maureen followed his departing figure with amazement then looked at Joanne who had a smile on her face.**

**"Oh yeah because 55 year olds get carded at bars all the time" Joanne said raising her eyebrow. Maureen simply smiled and leaned across the table to kiss Joanne's lips.**

**"I'm going to the restroom" Maureen said still grinning as she jumped up and walked away. Joanne watched her until she disappeared then looked over at the bar. Jerry was in the middle of mixing drinks when he made eye-contact with Joanne and winked. Joanne grinned and shook her head. It amazed her sometimes how easy it was to get the sparkle back in Maureen's eye when it was gone.**


End file.
